1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitor correction apparatus and a monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a correction apparatus for correcting chromatic aberration, brightness, and so on of a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, commercially available monitors, such as liquid crystal displays, typically allow arbitrary adjustment of monitor contrast and brightness by users. However, the allowable range of contrast adjustment has been restricted to the minimum before the monitors are shipped from factories. Therefore, the default settings of the monitors impose limitation upon users' attempt to adjust monitor contrast to increase monitor resolution.
Such limitation has certain impact on those who depend on monitors as a means for measurement and interpretation. For example, medical workers have to keep their monitors turned on for a long time and rely on the contrast and resolution of the monitors to determine contents displayed thereon. If monitor resolution cannot be enhanced, visual error will occur and cause huge trouble to the medical workers.
Therefore, in view of the above, it is a pressing issue for related industries to remedy the drawbacks of conventional correction apparatuses and increase the functionality and practicality of such apparatuses, thereby enabling rapid and real-time enhancement of image resolution and preventing erroneous result interpretation which might otherwise occur due to visual errors caused by chromatic aberration and uneven brightness.